


Broken minds, Broken Hearts | SPN 14x15 Meta

by CastielLover20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: spn 14x15 meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielLover20/pseuds/CastielLover20
Summary: What if Sam, killed Castiel that day? What if he couldn't fight the mind coltrol, and killed his best friend? How would the boys react? SPN 14x15 Meta





	Broken minds, Broken Hearts | SPN 14x15 Meta

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank @ExperimentZero for editing this fic. Thank you so much
> 
> FINALLY I AM BACK WRITING, I AM SO EXCITED!

Sunny closed her eyes as a white glow came from their store. Her father closed his eyes too before staring at her confused. "I didn't do this, I swear" he whispered, as they both rushed inside.   
  
Sam was sitting on top of Cas, the blade pinned on Cas's chest. Sam threw his glasses and stared into the eyes of his now lifeless friend. "Oh no..." Sam stuttered snapping out of the man's hold. He turned his head, and stared at them. "What did you do to me?" Sam screamed desperately, not able to take his eyes from his friend's body.  
  
"It's okay. I know it hurts, but I will take the pain away. You won't even remember," the man said. With a move of Sunny's hand, his neck was broken and her father was on the floor.   
  
~~~  
Sam just stood up and tried to take in what he had just done. He covered his face with his hand and cried silently. "God, Cas... Why... Why should it be me?" he whimpered. "Wh-What am I supposed to do? Dean was right... We should have stayed home," he whispered to himself.   
  
He didn't mind changing clothes. He just stood up, didn't talk to Sunny at all, who was staring with tears in her eyes the whole time. He carried Cas' body and walked to his car. He placed him in the backseat and got in the driver's seat. He chuckled to himself before crying again. Damn, Cas never cared to clean that damn car. He got his phone and texted Dean immediately. 'I killed Cas...' he texted.   
  
The ride was long and silent . Sam was sinking into guilt and pain. He had just killed his best friend. What would Jack and Dean think? He had just lost so many people, so many hunters that trusted him. And now he had lost Cas too. Again.   
  
Sam tried to remember which were the last words Cas said. "You can't lose yourself, Sam. Because if you do, you will fail us... You'll fail Jack... You'll fail Dean."  
  
'You were late Cas...' Sam thought as he wasn't ready to face Dean. Last time Cas died, Sam couldn't recognize Dean anymore. Dean had turned more like dad then ever. And now, it wasn't Lucifer that killed Cas. But him. His brother. His brother that Dean insisted not to go on that hunt.  
  
Sam of course didn't reply to the numerous texts Dean sent and the many calls and voicemails. Neither to Jack. On his way to the bunker he stopped three times, throwing up in the road, unable to stand the thought that Cas, the soft angel that loved to read Saturday Evening Post, the fearsome angel that fought to get him back to his mind, was in the backseat, dead.   
  
Once he was home, he parked and walked into the main room, with these crappy old fashioned clothes still. Dean and Jack waiting for him. Dean's eyes were red and Jack seemed heartbroken. "Sam?" Jack stood up, worried for the young hunter. "What happened? What happened, how did you kill Cas? It was an accident, right?" the boy asked in a broken tone.   
  
Sam shook his head and stared at his brother. Dean didn't even stare at him. Dean was lost to his own mind, not wanting to talk. Sam bowed his head and found himself in the edge of crying again. "It wasn't an accident. I killed him. A psychic was the monster that we were hunting. A psychic with the ability to mind control people."  
  
"So it wasn't your fault" Jack said, wanting to figure out what had happened.   
  
"I could stop myself, it was hard to fight his hold... Cas... Cas was right..." he said as he hugged the Nephilim tight.   
  
Dean suddenly stood up with a cold look on his face. "Prepare to burn him"  
  
"Dean, no..." Jack protested. "I can try and bring him back, like I did the last time..."   
  
"Does it matter? How many times is he going to die? We destroyed him, we don't need any proof. As long as he is around us, he is in danger." Dean snapped. "How many times are we going to get hurt?" the hunter yelled.   
  
Jack bowed his head and looked at both of them. "I will bring Castiel back" he whispered. But he wondered, for how long Cas would be alive? Michael was gone, Jack was doing alright... Things were getting better. He didn't want Cas to be happy, he didn't want to lose him. He stared up at the two brothers and this reminded him how important every moment was. 'What would the Winchester's do? Try and bring him back. No matter the cost'.


End file.
